Brille petite étoile
by Ciel Saynen
Summary: Nous savons tous que Autriche est profondément attaché à son piano, mais que se passerait il si le dit instrument devenait un humain ? ROLDI CHOU EPOUSE MOI!


**Résumé** : Nous savons tous que Autriche est profondément attaché à son piano, mais que se passerait il si le dit instrument devenait un humain ? ROLDI CHOU EPOUSE MOI!

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Les magnifiques personnage d'Hetalia ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas ;-; sauf notre chère OC :3

 **NDA** :

 **LucianoV** : Ciao ~ Ici LucianoV/Nazo à votre service :3. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit ~ On a commencé une petite collab' (La première pour moi ;-; ) sympa avec Ciel Saynen ~ Je ne pensais pas commencé une fanfic sur Hetalia par un tels délire xD. Sortie tout droit de notre délire, le piano d'Austria qui prend vie ~ En espérant que vous aimerez notre petit Stern (Vous avez intérêt e.e) =w=.

 **Ciel Saynen** : BONJOOOUR ! Alors oui me revoici avec (encore) une nouvelle collaboration ! Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur Hetalia c'est enfin l'occasion. Donc avec ma chère collaboratrice on a eu une idée fantastique qui est partie sur un délire de notre chère Autriche et son piano, cette "chose" (XD) est une sorte de Recueil/fiction à chapitres, enfin c'est assez flou mais vous verrez pars la suite comment on va se débrouiller m'enfin je vous en dit pas plus !

Bonne lecture~

Un beau matin d'été avait commencé dans le grand manoir d'Autriche, seul comme à son habitude à cette heure si matinale de la journée, il se dirigea instinctivement à l'endroit ou son chère piano reposait, ouvrant les grandes portes, il soupira d'aise en voyant Stern toujours aussi beau et éclatant qu'à son premier jour, il a bien des milliers d'années. Vous vous demandez sûrement qui est Stern et bien c'est son si précieux piano qu'il l'a renommé ainsi du au doux son de "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" Roderitch s'était toujours demandé comment cet instrument avait autant garder son éclat d'antan. Mais qu'importe aujourd'hui son instinct de pays était en alerte, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il décida de laisser ça de côté, caressant délicatement les touches, toutes idées futiles partie, l'Autrichien allait commencer à jouer quand une légère secousse perturba le moment de paix, il appuya maladroitement sur deux notes graves avant de glisser à terre. Surpris de cette chute,le pays réajusta ses lunettes et vit une main tendu en face de lui. Instinctivement, il la pris pour se relever puis posa son regard vers le jeune homme inconnu. Il semblait plus grand que lui et ses yeux bleus le fixait intensément ce qui gênait ce dernier.

\- Roldi chou !

\- Euh, m-m-on piano, il est où ? Qui es tu ?

\- Mais enfin Roldi, c'est moi STERN !

Beug ERREUR 404, le pianiste venait de beuguer pour la première fois de sa vie, mais enfin c'était impossible ! Un piano ne pouvait pas devenir humain PARDIS !

\- Roldi~ Roldiiii~ Réveille toi~

\- MAIS ENFIN C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! -

-Mais si c'est bien moi ! M'enfin toujours aussi têtu ! Comment veux tu qu'un piano survit pendant des milliers d'années sans être casser une seule fois ?

\- M-M-Mais.. Donne moi une preuve ! - Tu te souviens du jour où l'on s'est retrouvés sur la plage perdu avec les Axis ? Avec tes si beau doigt touchant mon..

\- OUI c'est bon j'ai compris d'accord je te crois.. Enfin je crois..

\- Aw Roldi est si chooou~ Oh un miroir voyons à quoi je ressemble !

Le piano ? Enfin Stern s'admirait, le jeune homme, ne devait pas dépasser physiquement la vingtaine mesurait un peu plus d'1m80 et possédait un physique assez… alléchant. Possédant de beaux yeux bleus profond, une chevelure noir au diverse mèche bleu foncé ainsi qu'une mèche rebelle en forme de note de musique, il était habillé d'une chemise bleu océan accompagné d'une cravate noir et d'un pantalon gris le tout recouvert d'une sorte de long manteau/cape sans manche blanche à l'imprimé de touche de piano agrémenté de longue bottes noirs à l'ourlet blancs. Un brusque raisonnement de la porte interrompit les deux contemplateurs.

\- Monsieur Eldenstein ? Tout va bien ? J'ai entendue du bruit ?

\- Oui ! Oui ce n'est rien ! Vous pouvez repartir et je vous pris de ne point me déranger, je..je suis occuper !

Une excuse et quelque pas éloignés de la salle plus tard et ce fut le silence totale. Après quelque minute de réflexion interne l'Autrichien se rendit compte que SON piano avait disparu, pensant enfin être débarrassé de ce dernier il allait s'asseoir quand une voix chaude chuchota à son oreille :

\- Que tu es sexy Roldi chou ~

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAH STERN!

\- OUI CRI COMME ÇA !

\- STERN !

\- D'accord, d'accord mais enfin j'espère voir tes si beau mains..

\- STERN !

\- Pardon~ Je m'égare~

Le compositeur tourna en rond dans la salle avec des pas rapide, rapidement suivi par son fidèle instrument, finalement énervé il se retourna immédiatement se retrouvant face à face par terre. Il fut avachi sur le sol happé pas de douce lèvres, un moment de flottement se passa entre les deux, aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement pour se détacher. Pensant que le feu vert était pour le bleuté, il décida de passer légèrement une main sous la chemise du pianiste, introduisant sa langue pour commencer un doux ballet, un crissement / grincement de porte, releva la tête des deux musiciens.

\- M-M-Monsieur Eldenstein, p-p-pardon je venais apporter d-d-du thé.

Stern clairement énervé, claqua sa langue, se releva comme si de rien n'était laissant le pays sur place.

\- Posez ce plateau sur la table et ayez l'obligeance de ne plus revenir.

Un voix froide sans aucune compassion fit frissonner la servante et déposa rapidement le plateau et se confondit en excuse avant de partir en courant.

\- Désolé Roldi chou~ Attend je te relève.

Le dit Roldi toujours en état de mort cérébrale se réveilla part un doux baiser sur la bouche, Stern lui prit la main et se mit à genoux devant son doux prince et prononça d'une voix clair.

\- EPOUSE MOI !

 **A suivre...**


End file.
